Rasetsu
Rasetsu(羅刹, Lit. "Man Slayer") is the last living member the Aragami Clan, a family of extremely powerful Onmyouji who were said to have descended directly from a being known as The Supreme Dragon Emperor, who existed during the times of creations infancy and was regarded as being one of the most powerful known beings during his era. Ironically, it is also said that Rasetsu himself is the reincarnation of said being in spite of being the last remaining member of his bloodline. As such, Rasetsu is an extremely mighty being who has inherited the ways of Onmyoudou, his extensive understanding and skills in its practise having allowed him to long since transcend the traditional limitations of a mortal being, and enter a state of reality which he defines as "the highest plane of existence". Character Overview Appearance He's immortal and as such has an eternally youthful body and appearance, trapped in a constant perfect state of physical and mental prime. He has long dark hair which gives him the appearance of a stoic samurai-like person. He may change his cosmetic appearance at any moment due to his ability of magic materialization. Personality Harmless and otherwise docile, he is wise and insightful, having a level of intellect and understanding which is that of a man far beyond his years. He is dedicated to surpressing the nature of his savage powers. He is a very sagely and insightful person due to extensive monk training and enlightenment. History He was born as an orphan. Due to the power he held laying dormant within him, he was quickly seized by an adoptive father which sought to exploit his power for his own goals and selfish desires. Rasetsu became a member of one of the most powerful martial arts crime syndicates at a young age due to having been adopted into this family. He was trained constantly, brutally, and harshly, so as to develop and draw out his powers. Synopsis Equipment Power His power level is extremely high, unimaginably so, reaching excessively abstract realms that go above and beyond any form of scientific expression. Not infinite in his basic form, but endless enough to secure him the ability to act and fight with complete and utter impunity. His limitless power essentially allows him to fight on par with any opponent of his choosing. After becoming the fully realized Dragon God, his power doesn't have a limit, forming a constant hierarchy of infinitely greater numbers and power boosts. Skills Natural Abilities Herculean Strength: '''Strength with no known upper limit. Rasetsu can generate enough force to easily repel or push back seemingly any amount of mass or density regardless of its size and weight. '''Unrealistic Speed: '''A body that refuses to adhere to the laws and limitations of the universe, Rasetsu is a being that can be considered at the very least, casually faster than the speed of light itself. '''Extreme Durability: '''Capable of not only surviving the collapse of entire universes, but literally existing within the "nothing" that remains, it seems Rasetsu exists outside of the concept of physical harm alltogether. '''Frightful Intelligence: '''Perhaps his most truly devastating ability is his intelligence. He is a skilled polymath, theorist, and philosopher with a level of intelligence which classes him as a genius among geniuses. '''Inexplicable Senses: '''As a man who is one with the totality of all creation, Rasetsu dominates his basic 5 senses and has a potentially infinite array of extra sensory perceptions in which almost nothing can get by. Combat Power Augmentations '''Muscle Mass Enhancement: '''To increase his striking power and strength, Rasetsu has the ability to increase his muscle mass to devastatingly huge levels, far beyond his original power. Rasetsu increases his muscle mass by sheer force of will, having obtained a body which he has perfect dominance and administration over, he can increase his musculature to the point that his body becomes a juggernaut among juggernauts, thus drastically enhancing any of his physical abilities pertaining to his muscles, including strength, speed, and durability. Larger muscles also mean the ability to hold even more amounts of unimaginably dense ki which can focused and generated by his infamous Dainichi Nyorai technique. Martial Arts Mastery He doesn't have a set fighting style. Instead, he uses his extensive mastery over countless martial arts forms all at the same time while in battle, his fighting style is fluid and mighty. Power Amplifiers '''Dainichi Nyorai Technique: '''Rasetsu will cause his ki to become infinitely dense allowing him to unleash forces as powerful as big bang explosions behind his fists without involuntarily effecting the surroundings. Melee Combination Techniques '''Rogafufuken(狼牙風風拳, Lit. "Fist of The Wolf Fang Gale") A series of devastating strikes which take direct inspiration from how a wolf fights to kill and injure its prey. The technique is peformed by striking various parts of the opponents body at high speeds, something which Rasetsu has all but mastered. One of his most devastating and iconic combination attacks, Rasetsu inflicts severe external damage to the bodies of his opponents the likes of which can cause a heavy amount of bleeding and pain due to the unique shape that his fists take on while performing the technique, mimicking the fangs and claws of a wolf. Rogafufuken Sen(狼牙風風拳閃, Lit. "Blinding Wof Fang Fist") One of Rasetsu's deadliest combination attacks, it literally has the ability to kill those struck with it instantly. Rasetsu forms a unique striking method with both his hands and proceeds to use his immense speed to inflict extreme damage to a certain part of his opponents body in the space of a "flash". There is a short delay between when the attack hits and when the effects of the strike are yielded, a testament to how fast and precise Rasetsu is while engaging the technique. However, it is nearly assured that his opponent becomes immobilized at the least after receiving the blow. Movement Techniques Sonic Warp(ソニックワープ) A highspeed movement technique of extreme swiftness. Rasetsu moves his body from place to place so quickly that his enemies may be lead to believe he has performed some method of teleportation, as often times his body can only be seen when it has stopped moving and come to a complete stop alltogether. This is his infamous Sonic Warp technique, instead of leaving an afterimage, he moves so fast that he seems to disappear from sight and sense alltogether, making it impossible for his opponents to hit him or discern exactly where he is going to appear again. Zanzoken(残像拳, Lit. "Afterimage Fist") Rasetsu, being a master of his body is capable of moving so fast that he seems to leave visible "echoes" of his own existence behind, fooling enemies into believing that they may have the chance to strike him. Zanzoken is one of the most mighty and iconic aspects of his skill as a warrior. He has the ability to move so fast that the afterimages generated by him have become solid, meaning that his body is already long gone, and what his enemies have struck or done damage to is but a mere solid afterimage left behind by his extremely high speed movements. Taju Zanzoken(多重残像拳, Lit. "Multiple Afterimage Fist") Moving around in the immediate area at extremely high speeds allows Rasetsu to create the false image of multiple bodies, or "clones" of himelf so as to confuse and dissorient his opponents senses. He has shown the ability to create dozens upon dozens of different afterimages at one time, making it extremely difficult for his enemies to discern which of the images may be his true body. Even against opponents capable of sensing the ki of their enemies, the number and speed at which the afterimages that Rasetsu performs are shown to be extremely useful. Wild Sense(ワイルドセンス) Ever attuned to his surroundings, Rasetsu has obtained enough combat sense and speed in his movements to strikeback at his opponents immediately after dodging their attacks. This is useful for catching opponents offguard, especially those that rely heavily upon their ability to strike and do damage to their enemies at high speeds. Through using Wild Sense, Rasetsu can completely destroy and ruin the intended rhythm of combat and blows that his opponents may be focusing on at any one time, creating a vital and potentially huge opening for him to counterattack them and even finish the battle alltogether. Kaikai(カイカイ, Lit. "Instantaneous Movement") Transcending space and time, Rasetsu's true method of teleportation. Through the implentation of Kaikai, Rasetsu has the ability to traverse any distance regardless of how huge it is without so much as the blink of an eye. He can travel between towns, countries, and even entire galaxies through the usage of this technique if he wishes to do so, instantly teleporting his body to any location that he desires without so much as a single though. This aspect of his movement speed is easily the single most devastating technique that he has the ability to make usage of in combat. Non Lethal Techniques Kiai Gan(龍拳, Lit. "Invisible Eye Blast") Using his eyes as the focus of his ki, Rasetsu unleashed a sudden powerful surge of invisible ki which is characterized by the sudden bright azure glow that his eyes take on. The force unleashed from his eyes is enough to knock down entire buildings and push back large numbers of powerful foes at one time, although due to being released at his eyes, it is considerably weaker than his more powerful version, The Kiaiho. However, Rasetsu's Kiai Gan can also be armed to the point where he unleashes a ki so focused it completely disassembles his opponents on the atomic level. Kiaiho(気合砲, Lit. "Spirit Cannon") The more powerful version of the previous technique. Instead of merely unleashing invisible ki from his eyes, Rasetsu casts the energy out of his powerful body, unleashing sudden waves of force that can push back enemies or drastically change the trajectory of their attacks. Rasetsu's Kiaiho has been shown strong enough to easily destroy entire buildings and leave huge craters in solid concrete. Through continuous usage with his hands, Rasetsu may throw a constant barrage of Kiaiho at the bodies of his opponents and prevent them from getting close to him. Sodadan(双龍弾, Lit. "Spirit Shot") The kiai purposed for the specific reason of immediately knocking away all surrounding opponents and threats. Should Rasetsu become surrounded by a great number of enemies or attacks, finding himself incapable of moving or dodging, he has the ability to perform Sododan, which is essentially an omnidirectional kiaiho which immediately forced everything in his surroundings backwards and away from him at an extremely high speed and force. Useful against great numbers of enemies at one time. Mafuba(魔封波, Lit. "Evil Containment Wave") A non lethal energy wave which takes on the form of bright, lime green thick mist which forms a spiral pattern as it shoots towards the intended target. This technique allows Rasetsu to immediately seal anything with even the slightest bit of evil in it and disarm his opponents, usually meaning instant victory when evil opponents are hit with it. The Mafuba works by seeing the evil in the souls of the target, regardless of how tiny the sliver may be. The Mafuba reads that evil and instantly seals the entire body of the opponent into a specific form of Rasetsu's choosing. Physical Attack Techniques Ryuusei-Ken(流星拳, Lit. "Meteorite Fist") Using the Dainichi Nyorai technique, Rasetsu condenses his ki and punches massively, allowing him to unleash the force of quadrillions of hits in a single attack, each with enough force to at least pulverize a titan star as large as canis majoris. He can exceed the power through further ki density using the Dainichi Nyorai technique and unleash the force of omniversal explosions upon the bodies of his opponents with this technique. The last recorded number of punches released within the space of a mere attosecond was recorded at 250^140. Suisei-Ken(彗星拳, Lit. "Comet Fist") Instead of releasing his attack force in individual "meteros" Rasetsu instead focuses it into an energy wave released from his fist which takes on the form of a comet-like blast. The wave holds far more attack power than the typical Ryuusei-Ken due to being primarily composed out of countless meteorites which are released by the Ryuusei-Ken attack. The technique also uses the Dainichi Nyorai technique as a means of achieving its unimaginably gigantic levels of power, density, speed, etc. Youtou Hoshikudaki(災難剣星駆逐艦, Lit. "Calamity Sword Star Breaker") is the name of Rasetsu's infamous and iconic ultimate attack. Nicknamed "the sword that slays evil", the actual technique is not reliant on a weapon as its name suggests. Instead, Rasetsu uses his fist and "transforms" it to take on the characteristics of a blade. The technique is performed by Rasetsu thrusting his fist forward and unleashing an unimaginably dense, high speed "needle" of energy carried inside his arm which helps his fist adopt sword-like cutting properties, letting him smash and break down any enemy that stands in the path of the attack. Omnipresential Attack: '''Rasetsu has the ability to attack his target regardless of their locality or temporality within the totality of creation. An infinite, ubiquitous attack which reaches its intended target in other words. Regardless of where, or for that matter, "when" an opponent is, Rasetsu can still reach them with casual ease. This ability serves as a great weakness and bane to omnipresent beings as his attacks may stretch to and easily reach all imaginable localities, therefore attacking a being regardless of where they are, even going as far as allowing Rasetsu to shoot his attacks across the spacetime continuum itself. Physical Defense Techniques '''Sonic Sway: '''Using the gifted flexibility of his bones and muscles, as well as his furiously tempered, agile body as a martial arts master, Rasetsu has the ability to perform the sonic sway, an extremely advanced technique. This ability is primarily defensive and allows Rasetsu to easily dodge and evade the blows of his enemies at extremely close ranged, the likes of which would be considered completely undodgable by the standards of most others. By moving various parts of his body and swaying out of the immediate path of his enemies attacks, he can make himself ridiculously difficult to hit even by the standards of the fastest and most precise of opponents. Ki Defense Techniques '''Ki Barrier: '''Projecting his ki and having it become extremely dense and thin, Rasetsu can form himelf a makeshift shield which blocks out any and all incoming enemy attacks. The density and durability of the shield depends on how much energy he focuses into it, though they are all shown to be extremely reliable and powerful shields. He has shown the ability to create barriers of various different shapes and sizes, his incredible ki manipulation allowing him to instantly cast a spherical shield surrounding his own body from attack as well as the bodies of the innocent surrounding him, preserving lives even in the most destruction of encounters with enemies. Ranged Ki Attack Techniques '''Bakuhatsuha(爆発波, Lit. "Explosion Wave") By using his ki to distort the geometric fields of natural elements around him, Rasetsu can create a sudden massive explosion which is capable of leaving a gigantic crater behind in everything that it impacts. It can be focused on many different points and is triggered by Rasetsu raising both his index and his middle fingers at the same time. Performing this may cause everything in his surroundings to be suddenly destroyed due to the sudden upheaval of explosive ki in the surroundings. Gekiretsu Kodan(激裂光弾, Lit. "Violent Rending Light Projectile") By throwing his hands together, Rasetsu pressed the tips of his fingers together and materializes a sudden concentrated sphere of energy inbetween his palms. He then proclaims the name of the technique and throws his palms forward, causing the yellow energy ball to take on a sudden high speed bullet-like wave manifestation. The moment it hits the enemy it creates a huge explosion wave and does immense damage to their bodies in the process, unleashing all the power that rasetsu has gathered the instant it reaches and makes contact with its target. Bakurikimaha(爆力魔波, Lit. "Exploding Powerful Demon Wave") A straight forward attack intended for inflicting immense external damage to the bodies of his opponents. Rasetsu will raise his arms and open his hands, parting his fingers and thumbs and directing his palms towards his intended target. He then gathers an immense amount of energy and unleashes it in the form of a massive, wild wave of explosive ki which can hit and do damage to multiple enemies at one time, rendering them injured or worse most of the time. Tsuibidan(追尾弾, Lit. "Homing Energy Blast") Similar to his previous attack, however the Tsuibidan relies far more on energy concentration, as its special ability is to home in and chase after the intended target relentlessly and without distinction. It is a more dense, concentrated version of the previous attack which only unleashes its explosive force when it collides with its intended victim or somehow makes contact with debris in the surroundings, usually performed by an opponent performing flight manuevers to outpace it. Makankosappo(魔貫光殺砲, Lit. "Demonic Piercing Light Murder Gun") A deadly energy wave which is purposed for high speed and finds its deadliness in its ability to pierce through the bodies of its intended targets. While performing this attack, Rasetsu while raise his index and middle finger together from a fist and raise their tips to his forehead. His fingers begin to glow and spark with energy, signifying that the attack is prepared. He then throws his fingers forward and unleashes a spiralling wave of energy at his opponents which moves at particularly extreme speeds. Once it pierces into the chest cavity of the opponent it instantly detonates itself and unleashed an immense explosive force, killing them surely. Kienzan(気円斬, Lit. "Energy Baze Razor") Raising his hand over his head and forming an open palm, Rasetsu allows his ki to take on a dense form, which creates a unique shape. The Kienzan is an attack which doesn't rely on its explosive power, but rather its speed, ability to be controlled, and its immense cutting power. It takes on the form of a spiralling disk with an edge of extreme sharpness which is achieved through the hyper condensation of Rasetsu's ki, allowing him to slice through most known material with ease. Kikouhou(気功砲, Lit. "Energy Control Cannon") A rather unique attack which functions in its ability to repeatedly pump out massive amounts of condensed explosive force. Using this technique, Rasetsu brings his hands to together and forms a diamond shape with his fingers and thumbs. Bright yellow energy then begins glowing at the center of the diamond shape and Rasetsu unleashes the attack. Though the blast itself is lacking in power in comparison to other attacks, its speed, and ability to be repeatedly fired without loosing its explosive edge makes it extremely useful against opponents that rely on close range combat. Dodonpa(どどん波, Lit. "Boom Wave") Rasetsu's counterweight for the various, wicked beam attacks used by opponents that intend to pierce the bodies of their enemies and inflict damage to their vital organs quickly. Rasetsu's Dodonpa is fired out of the tip of his index finger and does not focus on explosive power, instead it has extreme speed and thanks to the thin, condensed beam that it forms, it can pierce through almost any enemy and strike the dead in the heart or brain of he so wishes it. Masenko(魔閃光, Lit. "Demon Flash") Raising his hands over his head, Rasetsu cups the back of one palm in the other and manifests a medium sized energy sphere which acts as the focus of his ki in order to gather power for the technique. When the ki reaches its critical point, Rasetsu calls the name of the technique and throws his palms forward towards the directions of the enemies and unleashes a rather large energy wave from them. This technique is most useful against one on one battles as it holds great explosive power when detonated. Ki Tsurugi(スピリッツソード, Lit. "Spirit Longsword") An extremely long blade of ki created out of Rasetsu's extreme dense energy. The sword extends from his arm in the form of a large manifested state of energy leaving many to believe that they are being attacked by another energy wave, deceiving them. However, the "wave" is capable of easily cutting and slicing through most materials in the universe due to the extreme density of Rasetsu's ki while he is making usage of the Ki Tsurugi. It proves to be an extremely useful and powerful weapon in combat and as such it has become one of Rasetsu's signature techniques while in battle. Bunretsuzutsu(ブレーンクラッシュハンマー, Lit. "Brain Crush Hammer") Raising his hand over his head, Rasetsu will unleash a large stream of ki which takes on the form of a round, guillotine-like shape. The wave extends high into the air before finally arcing downards and raining down on the head of the opponent, intending to split them clean in two. It is also a very deceptive move, making opponents believe it is another energy beam or ki wave when in truth it is an axe capable of slicing through their flesh quite easily. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack(スーパーゴーストカミカゼアタック) A unique and extremely complicated technique that only ki users of the highest order can perform. By using this technique, Rasetsu literally divides his soul and bestows upon it its own will. He then burps up the physical manifestation of said soul; a ghost. These ghosts are extremely useful and true to their name, detonate when Rasetsu commands them to, often completely destroying the bodies of the enemy from head to toe. Due to being "ghosts" they also can't be destroyed by any normal means or even harmed for that matter, as all attacks phase through their bodies. Influence of Rage Allowing his dormant wrath to surface, Rasetsu obtains a sudden extremely huge increase of power, due to the fact that his "mantra" affinity is wrath, his power increases constantly so long as he feels anger. Elemental Jutsu Transforming his ki with natural energy, Rasetsu can give birth to powerful natural elements such as fire, lightning, etc and focus them into powerful attacks against his enemies. Illusion Manipulation Yoiko Minmin Ken(よいこ眠眠拳, Lit. "Good Boy Sleep Sleep Fist") By performing various complicated and slow, sweeping hand movements, Rasetsu emits a unique wavelength from his hands which immediately causes his opponents to become extremely drowsy upon witnessing them. It is a unique hypnosis technique whereby Rasetsu triggers various parts of the opponents brain to cause them to fall asleep, rendering them at his complete and utter mercy in the process. Prolonged exposure to the movements and wavelengths emitted by his hands causes his opponents, regardless of strength and number to fall asleep at an alarmingly fast rate. Onmyoudou Usage The most fearsome aspect about Rasetsu's power. Everything in the universe holds some form of physical and spiritual energy, or Yin and Yang. Altering those forces allows Rasetsu incredible techniques and abilities which may be considered miraculous and out of this world even by the standards of the most skilled of spiritualists in existence. These are the fundamental applications of the Aragami clans infamous Onmyoudou, a manipulation of the all encompassing primordial energy source yielding potentially any cause to any effect through the creation and manifestation of numerous different techniques & abilities. Telekinetic Powers Paralysis(金縛り術) By expanding his telekinetic range, Rasetsu taps into and severely disrupts the central nervous systems of his opponents bodies, rendering their control of movements completely seperated from them. This causes them to become completely and utterly paralyzed and incapable of fighting back against Rasetsu at all, using constant telekinetic binding to prevent them from moving their limbs or gathering ki in order to form attacks to fight Rasetsu with. However, the downfall of the technique is that once Rasetsu has restricted his opponents movements, he cannot move them from the place that they have been paralyzed at, as he himelf cannot move from where he stands upon restricting his opponents. Novelty Abilities Transformations Hakaishin Rasetsu ' Hakaishin Rasetsu'(破戒神, Lit. "Devastation God Rasetsu") When his anger peaks, Rasetsu's humanity bottoms out and he transforms into the deadly Devastation God, the most basic stage of his Dragon God transformation. Due to the sudden violent nature his ki takes on, most of his clothing his vaporized. His flesh and blood body seems to mutate or undergo an advanced form of metamorphisis which causes him to become far more serpentine in appearance, seemingly obtaining scales and a unique dermal armor on his body. His appearance is distorted, his head and face changing into a horrifying skeletal dragon-like manifestation, his hair morphs forming long bone-like protrusions which shoot out in various symmetrical directions on both sides of his head. In this form, any semblance of his previous humanity is effectively destroyed, his mouth splitting at the sides and showing his grim, threatening fangs, his eyesockets becoming empty, skeletal black spheres. The horrid appearance of this form is also reflected in the glaring change of personality that Rasetsu suffers upon entering this state, loosing his ability of speach, and becoming far more predatory and animalistic. He exhibits the behavior of a mindless berserker, his humanity overwhelmed by a blind fury, he does not hesitate to lash out in a rage against any and every living thing that dares stand in his path while in this state. A very impure monster, he does not distinguish between friend or foe anymore and willingly slaughters all before him without distinction or discrimination, the sheer power of the form letting him do so with casual ease. Gunshinhoko Rasetsu ' Gunshinhoko Rasetsu'(戦争神咆吼, Lit. "Bellowing War God Rasetsu") A far more advanced stage of Rasetsu's Dragon God transformation, transcending the already immense power and strength of the previous state and elevating Rasetsu to an entirely new plateau of power. Having stabilized his wild, wrathful emotions from the previous state is reflected in his physical appearance, as he is shown to revert and become distinctively more humanoid than his previous state. His skin is shown to become dyed a thick dark black with multiple onrante markings on his body. His hair elongates heavily and changes from its natural black to a bright, opposite white in coloration. A third eye opens itself at the center of his forehead and is shown to grant him new and powerful mystical qualities for him to command through it. In this state, he's ki shows an odd, distinctive behavior, having the ability to solidify into clothing around his body, and create very real illusions of serpents, dragons, and other mystical/celestial manifestations around his body. These illusions are said to be physical personifications of Rasetsu's pride and wrath as The Supreme Dragon Emperor. The dermal armor from the previous form is shown to disappear instead opting to give Rasetsu a more humanoid appearance than the previous state, his facial features and humanoid characteristics being restored most of the way back to their original states. His body also emits a constant stream of violent, black bio electricity which is caused by the extreme density and high speed flow of his ki. While in this form, Rasetsu's personality and humanity are given back to him, but he is shown to be much more murderous, psychotic, and generally out of his mind while in this state, enjoying the prospect of battle and bloodshed, depicted as being even more cruel and sadistic when combatting his enemies, although he can now distinguish between friend and foe. Jikeitenshin Rasetsu ' Jikeitenshin Rasetsu'(長老神, Lit. "Elder God Rasetsu") What is believed to be the single most advanced and powerful state of Rasetsu's Dragon God transformation. The form is characterized by its cosmetic appearance which seems to be an upgraded but controlled balance inbetween the beastly and more humanoid previous forms, granting Rasetsu the "Body of The Dragon God" and thus amplifying his powers extraodinarily beyond their original limitations, far surpassing the power of the previous form by simply unrealistic multipliers and power increases. While ascending to this form, Rasetsu's entire body right down to its fundamental level is forcibly transcended from something mortal into a true, unadulterated god of wrath and endless fury. This causes his blood to super heat and take on the properties, appearance, and heat of molten lava, which begins pouring out of his facial orifices and any other open wounds on his body at the time. The lava coats his entire body and solidifes into a unique red and black dermal armor similar to that he had in his first form, albeit heavily upgraded. The armor now has the appearance of something akin to that of a very heavy, extremely dense solidifed stone, similar to that which one would see left behind by cooled down or solidified lava that came from a volcano, primarily black accented by burning red hot accents, giving Rasetsu the appearance of something heavily reminiscent of a "Gohma". Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles